degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Smith
Daniel “Danny” Smith, is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School, originally from Kitchener, Ontario. New player on the major junior hockey team, Danny expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in — puck bunnies, keggers, alpha male status at school. Truth is Danny is a fun-loving guy who never had to deal with any real consequences for anything he’s done. Danny plays the jokester to everyone on the Ice Hounds, and just like fellow Ice Hound and captain Mike Dallas, Danny teases and mocks the boys in the locker room, but laid back and cool in public, but he will lash out at anyone who crosses him or the team. In light of the deaths of his friend Cam Whose suicide he felt partially responsible for, Danny has become a much nicer, more sensitive and compassionate person. Him and his ex-girlfriend Carly have a son named Leonardo Smith when Danny was 14 and when Carly was 15. Danny is best friends with Trent Michaels and friends with Mike Dallas, Hayley Michaels, Bambi Carmen, Austin Matthews, Heather Anderson, Stefanie Jamieson, Chase Anderson and Luke Baker. He was also friends with Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide and Zac Andrews before he died in surgrey after getting hit by a car. He is currently in a relationship with Ashli Fellom. He has had a conflict with Zig Novak and Hadley Mills, but has ended it with them and is now on good terms with them as well. He is portrayed by Jacob Artist. Character History Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *He was billeted with a family that are neighbors with Austin and his mom. But due to the people he was billeted with moving, he moved in with fellow team member Trent Michaels family. *He has a talent for Baseball and also plans as taking it up as a backup plan incase he can't continue hockey into the NHL. *Danny and the rest of the hockey players were accused of destroying the garden, the Degrassi Green Space, thus receiving 3 weeks of detention and missing 3 hockey games during the season. *Danny is the third main character too have a child before coming too Degrassi, the others being Mike Dallas and Ashli Fellom. *Danny is one of the 3 teen dads on Degrassi Evolutions, the others being Dallas and Cody Sampson. *Danny is the first to briefly consider suicide by making himself fall down a flight of stairs. *He was kicked off the Toronto Ice Hounds due too the coach looking and making room for new talent. Relationships *Carly **Start Up: About 3 Years Before Rusty Cage (1) (239) **Broke Up: About 3 Years Before Rusty Cage (1) (239) ***Reason: Carly got pregnant with Leonardo and Danny was pretending like he wasn't a father. *Ashli Fellom **Start Up: Who Do You Think You Are (338) Love Triangles *Hadley Mills and Austin Matthews **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1) (215) **Ended: My Own Worst Enemy (2) (216) ***Reason: Hadley decided she wanted to be with Austin. Quotes *(To Austin and Zac): "Ohhh. I like it!" (first line) *Zac: "I have a terrible feeling that the school is shutting down." *Austin: "The school is not shutting down, Zac." *Danny: "I hope not, I just got here." *Danny: "You come into my house, and make me look like a fool in front of the team, you are going to get disrespected back." *Hadley: "You and your stupid team are the worst thing to ever happen to this school!" *(To everyone at Hayley's birthday party): "See everyone at school. Ahhhh...You're going down Zig." *(To Ashli: "Wait, is this a booty call?" *(To Ashli): Why didn't you do something, you should have done something! YOU DID NOTHING! *(To Aria): "I'm so messed up, I thought about jumping." *(To Ashli): Ashli all I ever wanted for so long was too take you on a date and be your boyfriend. How I feel about you is different than how I ever felt about any other girl. Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Athlete Category:Main Characters Category:Parents Category:Seniors Category:Season 3